Her Touch
by Lillith13
Summary: Bella is left distraught and alone in the woods after Edward leaves her. Someone finds her but it's not who you'd expect. Bella's life goes through a series of changing events and things she never knew about herself. Friendship seems to flare into something much deeper. But what happens when good ole Eddie wants her back? Bella/Lillith femslash Self Insert. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Her Touch

Chapter 1

(Don't own squat... Forgot to put this when I first posted my bad)

The years have been lonely as I don't even remember how I got here. Why I am who I am… I've been hiding out of fear not knowing what all is out there. But it's come to a point that I'm tired of hiding. All I remember is being thrown into this world with my throat scorching, having incredible strength and speed and another ability that only seems to hold me back more. I've hid myself ever since the day I could no longer sustain the burn. For some odd reason the urge to drink the blood of a couple that was hiking came about. I couldn't bring myself to do it so my throat continued burn another thing called to me but not near as powerful as the hikers, but it was a buck eyeing me and I eyed it curiously. The thought of hurting the animal saddened me as I've always had a soft spot for them but still my throat ached and I knew it was a decision between the hikers or the buck.

I chased after the buck and an odd sensation of pride hits as I plunged my teeth into hits neck. I drank to my heart's desire finally feeling my throat dull in comparison. But found myself wanting more as I looked for deer. This has become my life. I've read up on it in books yet if I am indeed as the books say I'm a vampire. But if I am why do I not burn in the sun? Amongst certain other details I've come to notice. I yearn to be around others to have a social life but remembering how the hikers made me thirst and how my body reacts to the sun I have not. I've found myself an abandoned cabin and have made this my home for the past few years or so I've not had the luxury of keeping count. I'm stuck in the body of a 19 year old but think in human years I'm a few years older.

The rain is coming down and hard but I can't bear to be in that damn cabin anymore. I decide to brave it up and venture into Forks. Never did I imagine what I would walk up on and how it would change my life.

Within moments I start to feel desperate, like there's a gaping hole in my chest and feel as if I can't breathe; Which is silly because I actually don't need to breathe which is what helps when I come into close contacts with humans. That's when I smell her and it nearly floors me. I've never smelt anything so wonderful so powerful. I realize this thing I'm sensing it's all part of my ability. It's not me but her she's feeling all those things.

I see her lying amongst the ground, soaking wet and freezing. Her hands wrap around her stomach. Something comes over me and I pick her up. I move the hair out from her face and see how beautiful she is and find myself thinking what a pity that such a creature could be so overwhelmed with sadness. I've not a clue where to take her and I know if she doesn't get warmth soon she could end up deathly ill.  
"It's ok I got you hun."

Her emotions practically floor me. I carry her back to my cabin. She looks to wear about the same size of clothes I do. Though she's slightly shorter than I.

"Forgive me but I have to get you into some dry clothes."

I try to explain but see she's too out of it to even realize what's going on. I sigh feeling horrible about this but I can't let the poor girl freeze to death. I focus on respectfully dressing her without seeing too much. Whilst I can't help but to think about how soft and gorgeous her skin is. I shake my head forcing it out. I get her into some dry clothes and throw every blanket I own on her and start the fireplace that's never been used in all my years of living here. I don't get hot or cold it's another vampire I'm guessing thing if that's what I am even. I place the girl beside it and grab a towel trying to dry her hair best I can.

My throat aches but I do my best to ignore it and continue to keep the girl from death's bedside.

"My name is Lillith. I know you're quite upset about something but if you need something please tell me. Whatever happened to you put you in this state I'm sorry."

The girl closes her eyes and I notice a few tears trickle down her face.

"What's your name?" I ask crouching down beside her.

She closes her eyes once more.

"It's ok you don't have to talk right now. Just get some rest."

"Bella…"

"Sorry?"

"My name is Bella Swan."

"Lillith McCloud."

She nods and I see her begin to nod off.

"Goodnight Bella."

I wait till she's out and take my leave to go hunt. Her scent has been dancing with my senses all night playing a game with the devil and shoulder angel. I make sure my stomach is practically sloshy before I return. Once I return I look upon the sleeping beauty as she now lay on her back her arms spread about and she softly mumbles in her sleep. I make out only one word well more like a name and that's Edward. From the way her emotions are scattered and how it's making me feel this guy did a real number on her and he's the reason she's beside herself right now.

Well Mr. Edward, who are you now and what have you done to this poor girl? I sat upon the chair in wonder and wait for he to awake. Once I see her stirring and her eyes opening, I slowly rise so not to frighten her as she gathers her bearings.

"Well Ms. Swan how do you feel?"

She blinks her eyes looking at me.

"So you were real?" She says looking around.

"Well I assume so…"

"Lillith?" She questions.

"So you remembered."

She nods looking to me.

"Are you warm? Do you need anything?"

She sighs looking upon me. I tilt my head in question and wonder what's on her mind.

"You're one of them! Just like he…" She pans off looking to be in great pain suddenly.  
"Whoa you ok?" I ask as she reaches for her gut.

"I'm fine thank you. Thank you for your kindness." The girl however rises and comes closer to me looking me in the eyes. "You're eyes are golden too. Just as theirs. You feed from animals too?!"

At first I feel alarmed that I've just given myself away to this girl but something else dawns at me as I replay her words.

"Wait, you know of others like me?"

"Well knew…" She says and keeps reaching for her stomach.

I begin to remember that humans tend to need things such as food, water and other things that I've not been accustomed to in many years.

"You're like very pretty." She says rather stunning me.

"Oh well thank you so are you."

"No I'm not but thank you anyway. I'm quite ordinary."

"Um what and who the hell told you that?"

I say as I begin to come up with something I can feed the poor girl. I turn as she doesn't answer.

"Believe me you're far from ordinary. You're actually gorgeous I think and that's the only opinion that should manner." I tease.

I take note of her blushing as she puts her hands to the fire. I rush over and place more wood inside to keep it from dying out.

"You don't have to do that."

"What?"

"Fuss over me. I probably should be getting home. Charlie will worry about me or is already."

"Charlie?"

"My father."

"Oh yeah then perhaps we should. Last thing I need is the villagers coming with pitch forks." I wink and hear her softly laugh but feel that pang of pain lingering within her.

"Very well I will walk you back. I was trying to find you some food. I'm sorry I've not many visitors well let's be honest I've never any."

She half smiles. I open the door and let her out first.

"How long have you been living there?"

"Not sure it's been some odd years or so."

"How long you've been a vampire?"

"Maybe 10 years may be less or more."

She looks to be in thought.

"So you haven't anyone else you know here?"

"Who would I know?" I asked meaning it to be serious but realize it came out sarcastically as I see her face.

"I apologize Bella you see I haven't had any social contact in many years you're the first."

"I'm sorry."

I smile and she stops as she gets to a white 2 story house.

"This is where I live."

"Cool, well Bella until we meet again if we ever meet again." I shake her hand and start to head off.

"Will you be at the cabin long?"

"I've nowhere else to be."  
Though I feel the pain and sadness in her, this seems to lift her spirits somewhat as she nods and heads towards her house.

"Thanks again Lillith."

"Nice meeting you Bella. Hope life begins to treat you somewhat better."

"Ditto." She calls just before entering her house.

**Send me love R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Don't own squat sorry should have put that on the first chapter as well)

Bellapov

"Where've you been!"

Charlie attacks as soon as I enter the door.

"You realize I was about to get a search team after you don't you?"

"I'm sorry dad."

"So you gonna tell me where you were or do I have to pry it out of you?"

"I went for a walk and fell asleep in the woods."

Charlie shakes his head.

"You expect me to believe that? Come on Bella it was pouring rain last night and freezing. You were with that Cullen kid again weren't you!"

I reach to my stomach.

"What's wrong?" My dad asks watching me.

"Nothing."

"Come on Bella where were you?"

"At a friend's house, I'm sorry I knew you wouldn't approve with it being a school night and all."

"Damn right I wouldn't approve. You're grounded Bella and I don't want you seeing that Cullen kid either not for a while."

"Don't think you have to worry about that anymore dad." I say and head straight to my room.

After last night I feel grungy and a bit under the weather so I decide a warm bath would feel good about now. I run the bath and glide myself into the tub. I think about Edward and how bad this hurts. Yet ironically the girl keeps entering my mind as well. I picture her long dark hair, golden eyes, even her figure dances around in my mind. I felt for her being alone all these years can't even begin to imagine what's that like and yet despite her loneliness and being a vampire she'd a certain kindness about her. If it wasn't for her I would have laid there all night and froze to death. He however enters my mind yet again and I find myself pulling my knees up to my chest and rocking in the tub. I don't know if I can live without him. I can't even bare to think his name or hear someone else say it.

Lillithpov

I think about the girl as I stalk my kill. I truly hope that I found her in time and that she doesn't end up ill. Pretty thing like that I can't stand to see in that much pain. Oddly I found her company to be much pleasing even if she was out during the most of it. It was nice just having someone around. I can't get her face out of my mind and don't really want to. Something about her intrigues me and I can only hope to see her again. But I won't force it the choice would be hers. I know what kind of danger I pose. I was lucky to get what little of a visit I did. A bit of pride hit also that her scent alone didn't drive me into her voluptuous neck, because I certainly wanted to amongst other things that I should be shameful to even think about.

I drain the cougar then head back to the cabin and read my copy of The Outsiders for the millionth time it seems. I've not a TV about or internet. There were a few books about the cabin when I came here this seems to be one of my fav's that and The Notebook. Which I've also read just as much, I could probably quote each line from each book. I miss things like watching TV, going to the theater and listening to Cd's at least I think I do. But there's no electricity here so no since in that. Besides it's not like a vampire can just waltz into a theater or store. Much less get a job to earn money for such things. This thought is even more depressing. I could only dream of such things. Perhaps that is why I enjoyed Bella's company though short so much. I turn the page knowing I didn't even really read the current page I was on. It's as if I'm fooling myself by pretending to read when all I'm reading is my own jumbled mess of a mind. Ugh I throw the book across the cabin and fold my arms staring into the wall.

The desire to go see this girl lingers but I must discipline myself and leave this up to her. It isn't fair of me to force myself into her life. So instead I begin fantasize about a life outside this cabin. To be amongst others to have a family and friends, I know I must've had this once but my life before I was thrown into this one is a blur. I do not recognize the faces I see. This is a sadness in me I can't deny. I long for the touch of another human, to love, to laugh to have a family and friends. To feel some sort of importance in my life. How did I ever end up like this? To me this is purgatory and at times I wonder if this truly is. Have I done something to deserve this hell?

I rise from my pity party and decide to spend some time with nature and get out of this hellhole cabin. I leap up a tree and click back. Lonely as it is I still enjoy the sun even if I could never publicly be exposed in it. I breathe in the fresh air even if I've no need for it, it makes me feel human. I'll take what I can get. I wish I could sleep so I could melt away some of the time. You wouldn't think that being a vampire would be so dull and ugh.

Bellapov

It's been a couple days since my encounter with Lillith. Yet I feel guilt for my feelings as I still miss Edward yet oddly I find myself almost thinking about her more than he. I've done made up my mind as well as I stare at the clock upon the hour of school about to let out and decide I that I have to see her. I can't go another day something about this vampire calls to me. Perhaps it's that we are both lonely? But I also can't deny that it's the need to be around those beautiful creatures again. Lillith was even more gorgeous than Alice and Rosalie. I never thought anyone could be more gorgeous than any of the Cullen's. Why does her face linger in my mind far more than Edwards lately is there something wrong with me? I grab my stomach at just the mere thought of him but when I think of her a hint of something comes about me. I can't quite place. But it's a gitty sort of feeling and almost like a slight sense of hope. However I fear what if she doesn't feel the same about seeing me and I'm simply intruding now? I think back to her loneliness and figure that can't be possible and she's far too nice to get so upset over a simple visit. Truth is I'm sure we could use each other to lean on.

Lillithpov

I've started Great Expectations when I hear a knock at my cabin. I smile as her scent already flows about. I open the door and see her standing there but feel how nervous she is and see her hands slightly shaking.

"Well hello Bella."

"Um hi." She nervously smiles.

"Come on in."

She enters the cabin looking around.

"So whatcha reading?" She asks looking to the book on the table.

"Great Expectations."

"Ah, good classic."

"Certainly. So what do I owe the honor of this visit?"

"Honestly?"

I nod in return.

"I think I'm crazy." She half smiles and runs her fingers along my limited book collection.

"So ten years here and just these books about?"

I nod.

"I'm sorry but that must be horrible."

I laugh.  
"Don't be sorry. At times it's well…"  
"Depressing, boring, and a bit like purgatory?"

My eyes widen on how she hit the nail on the head.

"I might not be as lonely as you but at times I feel that way."

She says catching me off guard.

"I'm sorry." I say with full meaning.

"Me too, I mean I have a loving father, mother and friends. Ugh I can't imagine how you truly must feel. It's rather like how dare I complain?" She says looking around.

"Anyone can feel lonely no manner the situation."

"Yes but even so…"

She picks up my copy of The Notebook.

"I love this one."

"You may borrow it if you wish."

"Can I?" She hugs the book.

I laugh.

"Of course, besides gives you a reason to come visit again."

"I'd wish to visit even if I do not borrow the book."

I felt something warming from her and honest yet a pang of fear coming from her.

"Well thank you. That means a lot Bella."

"Please don't take this wrong Lillith but why do you hide out in here?"

I shrug.

"Not much choice."

"Well you seem to do fine around me…" She hints.

"Well yes but I can't deny I still thirst around you and incredibly."

"More so than around others?"

"Excruciatingly so."

"I'm sorry."

I softly laugh.

"Don't be it's not your fault."

"That's how it was for Edward as well…" I can tell she wants to say more on this but stops herself.

That painful look comes about her face again.

"You know I'm a great listener if you ever need one."

Bella turns to me with a smile.  
"I doubt you want the details of my boring life."

"Mustn't be too boring if you knew others like me."

"That's what confuses me about you. You hide yet they were out in the open."

"How is that possible?" I ask knowing about what the sun does to us and about how the thirst could be a problem.

"Like you they'd a steady diet of animal and only they disciplined themselves enough to live almost like humans. They went to school and their father was a doctor. They only were out on cloudy days which are actually often here in Forks."

"You mean to say there is an entire family of vampire's right here in Forks?"

"Well were."

Shame I think I'd love to meet them. Just to be around someone of my kind. Then it all folds together and I look upon her.

"So this Edward guy he was your boyfriend I take it?"

"Yes but he left. They all left."

She nods with that painful expression. A million questions pop in my head that I want to ask her but don't out of respect but the one that bothers me most is why would anyone leave her?

"I wasn't good enough to be in his world." She says randomly after a few moments.

"How do you mean?"

"He wouldn't turn me. He wouldn't take me with him. I even begged for Alice or Carlisle to turn me." Tears form in her eyes and I see her quickly whipping them away.

"I'm sorry I didn't come here for this."

"Don't be go on…"

She swallows and paces my cabin as I continue to sit back and listen.

"I loved him hell I still love him. This hurts so much. All I ever wanted was to be with him. All he cared about was my soul and virtue. He thought turning me would damn me to hell."

"You damned?" I question.

Bella plants herself in my recliner by the fireplace and stares straight ahead. She continues her story of how they first met and what took place. I see her fist ball up from time to time and tears streaming down her eyes. But I sit back quietly and listen without interruption knowing this is the best thing I can offer her for now. I simply nod every now and then and think on all this.

Once she's done I walk up to her and take her hand raising her from the recliner and give her a solid meaningful hug. Not sure why perhaps it was all the emotions that danced with me whilst she told her story. I felt what she was feeling and it consumed me whole. For a moment it was as if we were one and I was going through it all as well. That's what my ability is to empathize with others. At times however this can be my weakness. It's caught me off guard before and it scared me. Hence another reason I hide out. Nothing like feeling sympathy and understanding for someone that's completely insane. I push back the memory as I've always done in fact I had honestly forgotten all about it by choice it wasn't until now that I remembered how I felt that day. How hard it was to turn away and run from it. I often wonder why everything felt so dreamlike and blur often in flashes. The memories come and go and I'm not even sure if they're all my own.

"Lillith?"

I look up and force a smile.

"You look to have something on your mind as well."

"I'm fine. Really it's just my ability it becomes a bit much sometimes."

"You're ability?"

"Perhaps it's only fair if I share a story with you as well. Only this could very well change your mind about being around me."

"I doubt it."

"You may be surprised."

I look to her with a curious question about me.

"So what was this Edward vampire like?"

I see her grimace at his name and feel that pang of pain again.

"I'm sorry Bella."

"Don't be."

"I need to be more considerate its clear his name alone causes you pain therefore I shan't mention it."

I spin a quarter around on the table as I think about the day.

"I've only met one other like myself but it wasn't a happy occasion. It wasn't long ago actually but I constantly force it out of my mind. I was feeding and picked up the scent I'd never known the smell of my own kind. A strange surge of excitement came about me as I followed him. He'd blond hair, red eyes, I remember he was barefoot. It wasn't so much about how he looked. It was what he felt. He was thirsty an incredible thirst I'd never felt. He searched for something or someone desperately. The desire he felt for this person's blood was overwhelming. But what was even more disgusting about this creature was the game. I could feel what went through his mind. He wanted to win, to spill blood, to shove it in the face of another, this person he wanted to hurt and badly. He would not stop until he found them. Making me feel the same way, I began to follow him wanting this person's blood as well. I wanted to beat him in the contest of finding them. I wanted the pride he wanted in the trophy, the knowing and the feed. I followed him plum out of Forks he was so into the hunt he never even noticed me. I'd never thirst so badly in my life. I wanted what he wanted even if I had to beat him to it. It took some time before I snapped out of it and realized what I was doing. What he'd made me feel. This wasn't what I wanted but what he had and yet it was so overpowering to me it called to me his desire was so strong it made me believe I wanted he had as well. Once I realized this I ran and didn't stop until I was back in my cabin where I locked myself inside for days afraid to come out afraid of those same feelings again."

Once I'm done telling her about that day I look up and see her jaw has dropped.

"Are you alright? You look awfully pale…"

"James…" She says looking to me her eyes widened and hands shaking.

"Who?"

"Remember the vampire at the baseball field I told you about you know the trio with the tracker?"

I rear back amazed yet slightly sickened.

"You were who he was after…"

She nods and I can't help but to say it.

"Small world."

"Apparently so." She agrees.

She sort of laughs and I can tell it's to break the ice as she jokes.

"That would have been highly awkward."

I snicker and nod.

"Highly indeed."

She slides her hands under her rear.

"Oh crap you're freezing aren't you?!"

I rush to get a fire started.

"Don't…" She grabs my arm.

"Actually I have an idea but I'm not sure how you'd feel about it."

"About?"

"Well I was thinking you haven't tried to kill me or anything yet and well… How about you come to my house? We could watch a movie or something. You could borrow a bit more modern books even."  
"I don't know about that Bella."

"Please?"

I shake my head knowing she's already won but the idea makes me nervous nonetheless as it's not just her I must worry about but her father as well.

"Bella you're killing me."

"Better you than me." She taunts and opens the door.

"Come on Lillith live a little it's just a movie. Might do us both some good. Let's have a girls night."

"Girls night huh?"

I push away the naughty thoughts and feel like a jerk for even thinking like that. That's the last thing she needs is some pervy girl thinking very detailed thoughts about her. Bella needs a friend and that's what I should be. Besides it's also clear she's into sexy male vampires not lonely, sad, pervy girl ones.

**Send me love R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Still don't own anything I know unbelievable!),

"Um Bella?" I say as she drags me closer to the door.

"Isn't your father here?"

"Yep."

"Bella!"

"Lillith just trust me please. If I thought for even a moment you would hurt my father you think I'd bring you to my house?"

"Bella…"

She stops and looks to me.

"Just trust me."

"I trust you just not myself." I swallow already smelling him already thankful he's not as potent as Bella.

Bella opens her door and I feel like I should turn into a statue and not move or breathe. Her father sits upon the couch and looks to us.

He stands up once we come inside.

"Dad this is Lillith, Lillith this is my father Charlie."

Charlie shakes my hand and nods. He gives me and Bella and odd expression but sits back down.

"So what are you two up to today?"

"We're going to watch a movie dad."

I can't help but to notice how her father eyes continue to glare back and forth at me. I feel a bit nervous and swallow.

"You remember when I told you I was staying at a friend's house?" She calls from the kitchen leaving me alone with her father for a moment.

"Um yeah…"

"Yeah well she wasn't imaginative dad."

"So you go to school with Bella."

"She's new she starts next week dad."

I focus on not dropping my jaw. Did Bella honestly throw me under the bus? Shit… I fucking hate school. Ugh. I force a smile Charlie's direction.

"Well I think that's great Bella could use a friend."

Bella smiles and returns with water in hand and popcorn.

"You girls can use the living room if you want. Bigger TV besides I'm hitting the hay anyhow, early day tomorrow."

"Thank you Mr. Swan." I say in near relief not sure how I'd handle being alone with Bella in her bedroom.

"Please call me Charlie, goodnight girls."

"Goodnight dad."

"I'd offer you something but…"

I laugh.

"Thanks anyway."

"So what would you like to watch that's the least I could offer?"

"Hmmm, I look down at their collection. I've more movies in my room as well so pick and choose wherever."

"This is fine."

I lean over and grab Pulp Fiction.

"Haven't seen this one in a while one of my favorites..."

"So you remember that?"

I nod feeling confused.

"I suppose so yeah."

Bella bites her lower lip. I shrug.

"Hmm." She places the movie in the DVD player and starts it.

There's so much I want to ask her but mainly about the Cullen's and Edward again. I know she's already told me quite a bit but I've never known of others like myself other than the one she called James. My stomach twists however at just the mere memory. I push the desire back knowing this is a great pain to her even if Edward isn't mentioned the Cullen's alone is a hardship. She must've been pretty close to them all only intriguing me more.

We laugh from time to time during certain parts of the movie. I can tell her favorite character is Mia while mine is Butch. About an hour in I start to feel an odd warmth sensation and like a feeling of contentment. I look over and see Bella with her head leaning against my arm and her hands wrapped around it.

"You alright Bella?"

She nods but looks awfully tired.

"Do you need to go to sleep?"

"No, please just stay."

With that I can't turn away. I simply let her nod off. Once I'm certain she's out I stop the movie and turn off the TV. I then pick her up and carry her upstairs I place her under the covers. The urge to kiss her is overwhelming but I force myself back out of fear and respect. She tiredly rolls over as I tuck her in. She moans out and smiles.

"Lillith?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Thank you."

"For?"

"Helping me forget."

I nod not sure what to say.

"Get some sleep Bella."

"Lillith?"

"Yes hun?"

"Will you really go to school with me?"

I sigh and shake my head.

"Bella…"

"I'm sorry I should have asked you about that first. I understand if you don't want to. It's just I know you look young enough too and…"

"Bella you don't have to explain its just school really isn't my thing. I barely passed math and I hated every minute of it growing up."

"How do you know that if you don't remember anything?"

"I'm not sure. I just do."

"You're very odd Lillith."

"So are you my friend."

She sort of laughs and snuggles into her sheets more.

"You make everything better. You make this bareable. For some reason Lillith you're the first person I think of when I wake and the first person I think of when I fall asleep."

My heart flutters a bit and even as a vampire I gasp as I feel her sudden emotions hit me. This was powerful and made me dizzy.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

I close my eyes momentarily.

"Nevermind, you get some sleep we'll talk again tomorrow."

"Don't… g.." she half mutters and is out cold.

I kiss her forehead and take my leave.

Bellapov

Dear Alice,

Something's happened. Something rather wonderful, yet should I feel guilt. Does he feel guilt? Should I care if he does? I've meet someone actually she's a lot like you and Rosie combined. And yes she's a vampire as well. She's beautiful and she makes me feel beautiful. Her name is Lillith and she keeps the pain away. With her it's as if I'm completely healed. In fact I only thing about HIM during her absence but even then she seems to cloud over him. I'm not sure what to do with these feelings. I know it should be wrong shouldn't it? It feels odd honestly because what was intended to be a friendship I'm afraid is sparking up to be a bit more. I've feelings for her I know I shouldn't and I'm almost embarrassed by it yet all the same I don't give a damn what others would think. But what if she doesn't feel the same and I come off sounding completely insane and run her off too? I can't lose Lillith as well. What is it with me and vampires? I just can't seem to stay away. Or do I assume it's that but it's really just her and Edward and yes it's become somewhat easier to say and think his name. Which my only fear in that is what if I forget him completely? I miss you Alice and everyone else. I really wish you could meet Lillith I really think you all would like her. I hope all is well.

Bella Swan

(Return to sender)

Lillithpov

I hunt then head back to my cabin. I start replaying last night like I've been doing ever since I left her house. The way it felt when I saw her leaning against me how she said my name and begged me not to go. It's Sunday night now and I've not kept my word about seeing her and know she will have school tomorrow. It's not that I don't want to see her that's for sure. I'm simply afraid of doing or saying something utterly stupid. But I'm a woman/vampire of my word. I spin the quarter on my table and exit the cabin. I see her window is open and do not want to disturb Charlie nonetheless I doubt he'd approve of me showing up this late on a school night. She might be a senior but he's still her father and I can respect that, to some degree that is I smile on this thought. I leap inside and see her in a towel heading towards her closet.

"Lillith!" She says happily and hurries over hugging me.

She smells so wonderful her hair like strawberries and she's still a little damp. I hold my breath as it's driving me insane.

"Are you ok?" She asks looking me in the eyes.

I nod.  
"You're eyes are black."

"Sorry Bella…" I turn away.

"Um…" I hear her giggle softly and feel something coming from her as well.

"Just let me get dressed."

"K." Is all I can phantom and lay on her bed but not look though I want to badly.

Bella finally plops down beside me. Ugh. Focus on her face. Her face… I tell myself as she's not wearing a bra and as a see through pink tank top on.

"I had fun last night." She finally says breaking the ice.

"Me too."

She smiles and continues to look me in the eyes.

"I'm going to miss you tomorrow."

"I'll come see you after school Bella."

"Cool, I'd like that."

Suddenly I bite my lower lip as I feel her finger caressing my cleavage. Her eyes widen and she stops immediately as I look down. She hops off the bed.

"OMG, I'm so sorry Lillith I don't know what came over me! I've never done that before I swear!"

I shake my head smiling.

"Bella it's ok." I sit up on the bed and she's blushing and nearly in tears.

"Hey come here." I say trying to calm her down.

"You never have to be ashamed around me you understand?"

She nods but her bottom lip quivers.

I run my hand along her cheek.

"You must think…" She starts to say and I stop her.

"That you're pretty hot too Bella."

She covers her mouth and blushes with a slight giggle.

"Oh God." She shakes her head.

I laugh rather nervous myself.

"We'll just see what happens Bella but for now I need to let you get your sleep you got school tomorrow."

She nods but is still shaken up.

"Let me try one thing and see how you feel about it in the morning. But Bella you must promise to be completely honest with me at all times. Don't ever let me step out of line."

She nods again and looks to me. I put my hand under her chin and kiss her lips, just an innocent kiss for now or as innocent as it's going to get.

"Goodnight Bella Swan."

She puts her fingers to her lips and nods again but says nothing. But she doesn't have to. I already feel what she's feeling and on that note I head back home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(I don't own anything)

RATED **MATURE MATURE MATURE** FOR A REASON! Lemons and will only get worse so if easily offended don't read my stuff.

Bellapov

I get ready for school and think about the kiss. Still, I can't help but to feel all tingly and warm inside. Who'd have ever thought? I smile into the mirror as I brush my hair. Just thinking about her makes me antsy to see her again tonight. I just hope the school day goes by fast.

I hug Charlie goodbye.

I drive to school and for once have a different look on things. I can smile and mean it no longer do I have to fake it. That and I couldn't wait to tell Angela and my other friends about Lillith even if I had to leave some details out. She'd become something to me I'd never thought I could have. When I think about it truly I'm not even sure Edward fully made me feel this way. He was always so reserved and analyzed everything we did. With Lillith that's not how it feels sure she's careful but what she did last night took Edward forever to get to and even with that he almost seemed to regret it.

Propping my bag up better on my shoulder, I then fling open the door to class. I swore I was going to pass out. It was as if the clouds descended and revealed an angel. There she sat. She wore a blue jean skirt that was barely within the schoolbook rules and a slight midriff midnight sweater.

"Holy shit." I realized I said out loud and blush as Lillith turns to me and pretends to scold me like a child with her index finger but winks.

My mouth doesn't close as I sit next to her.

"I thought you weren't coming."

"And I thought you didn't have a potty mouth."

"It's just one of those other things you have to learn about me." I tease.

She smiles shaking her head.

"Pay attention Ms. Swan." She teases back as the teacher writes something on the wall.

I feel all gitty and can't help but to say it.

"This is so cool."

Lillith softly giggles whilst scribbling down whatever the teacher is writing.

Lillithpov

I just couldn't bring it upon myself to disappoint Bella. No manner how much I loathed the idea of school I found myself wanting to please her and make her happy. Off and on during class I couldn't help but to admire her curves and the way her breast looked in that tight shirt. I close my eyes and force myself away from my pervy thoughts. She'd no idea the torture though this caused me not only did I have to fight myself desiring her blood but now it was the entire school.

"Are you alright?" She whispers during class.  
I nod but make fist concentrating on holding my breath. She gasps softly and covers her mouth.

"Your eyes…"

I half smile.

"I'm so sorry Lillith, I…"

"Ms. Swan something you wish to share with the class?" The teacher asks her.

"No mam sorry."

Bella slumps down in her chair the incredible feeling of guilt flows from her.

I reach over and tap her arm softly and wink letting her know I'm ok. She nods but bites her lower lip with a dreadful expression.

Once the bell rings she practically leaps towards me.

"Are you alright Lillith. I'm so, so sorry. I…"

"Bella hun you didn't make me to anything I didn't want to. This was all my decision."

"So Bella who's your friend?" I turn to see some jock looking kid with sandy hair.

Bella rolls her eyes.

"Mike Newton, this is Lillith McCloud, Lillith Mike…"

I press my lips together and nod as he looks upon my breast first then my face. Classic…

He holds out his hand. A bit of jealousy hits and I turn to Bella as I see her pretending not to care.

"Well, well very nice to meet you Lillith. Any friend of Bella's is a friend of mine."

Bella shakes her head and more students come our way.

"Um Lillith this is Angela, Jessica and Eric."

I shake their hands.

"Oh wow you're very pretty." Jessica says.

"Thank you."

I feel something odd coming from Bella as she blushes but like a sense of pride. I smile her way.

"Well that's enough crowding." She says and takes my hand as we walk down the hall.

"What class you have next."

"I managed to get all the ones you had."

"How?"

"We vampires have our ways."

"Awesome."

I make sure not to touch her or say things that may embarrass her. Being with a vampire is hard enough. Coming out well that's something else and I won't make that decision for her she can take her own pace with that. With me I find myself attracted to both sexes highly but Bella now that's a different story. I'm not just attracted to her but something about her calls to me. No manner how much I appreciate the male or female form all I want is her. I can sense that from Bella as well but she's also quite shy and new to these sorts of feelings.

The day plays out ok yet a bit awkward at lunch as we find ourselves slued by her friends and even students that I can tell aren't really friends of Bella's. They are simply being nosy. None of it really bothers me but I can feel her emotions and know she's not too thrilled.

"Hey Bella can you help me with this assignment?"

I rise up and grab my bag.

"It was nice to meet you all."

We say our goodbyes and Bella follows me out.

"Feel better?"

She nods with a smile as we walk towards the football field.

"So you don't really need help with anything do you?"

"Not yet but I will the further we go into math. Hope you're a brainiac."

"I'm actually good at math."

"Good cause I suck."

Bella laughs as we walk under the bleachers. Bella looks around.

"About that kiss last night."

I already feel the vibes coming from her as she leans into me.

"What about it?" I taunt as I put a hand to her chest.

"Don't you already know Lil's?"

I raise a brow at the new nickname she's just created for me.

"Lil's huh?"

She nods.

"It suits you I think."

"Then Lil's it is."

Bella bites down on her lower lip.

"Damn Bella…" I say feeling weak suddenly.

"Sorry… I can't…" is all she says and I can no longer keep my word about her pace.

Within moments I find my tongue in her mouth as I pin her against the bleachers. I feel her hands run along my back and rear.

"God Bella." I moan out finding it hard to stop.

"Do we have to stop?" She says looking around.

I laugh.

"You're a crazy girl you know that?"

She shrugs and kisses my lips once more.

"Who'd have thought?" She says walking off as I admire her ass.

"Bella…"

She turns to me.

"Are you sure you're ready for this? Not just because of him… but because of your friends and father I know this is a big deal. Besides the fact that I'm a…"

She walks up to me.

"His name is Edward and he left me. If he truly loved me and wanted me he'd be here instead of you. But he's not and you are. I can also say I've never felt the way I do for him like I do you, as for my friends fuck what they think and my dad well I'll handle Charlie."

"Potty mouth again?"

She leans over and kisses my lips again. She walks away leaving me stunned completely.

"Damn…" I say with a hint of smile still feeling tingly all over.

The end of the day bell rings and Bella leans against my shoulder as I walk her to her truck.

"You're certain about all this?"

"Can't you feel what I feel?"

"Well yes of course but…"

The strongest urge to push her up against her truck and kiss her again comes. She smiles almost devilishly. My hands ball up into fist. I close my eyes and take one hand as I back her up against the truck. "Lil's…" she practically moans.

I put my arms around her waist and lock my mouth around hers. We hear how the students are reacting but don't care.

"HOT DAMN!" Mike yells.

"That's disgusting." Jessica says.

"Jessica!" Angela snaps.

"Well it is."

"Hell no that's fucking hot." Another guy says I think it was the Kevin guy she introduced me to in lab.

"Well think about it like this Mike. If she's into that now that leaves you out of game." Jessica taunts.

"Fuck…"

"Yep."

Little do they know I can hear everything they say. I pull back and help Bella into her truck.

"Let me take you home?"

I nod afraid to leave her alone with the slew of gossipy students about and a few heading this way. I cut Mike Newton a certain look and he freezes. I shake my index finger at Jessica and get in the truck. I hear Angela laughing.

"I think I like her."

"That makes you more a freak than Bella!"

I watch as Angela shrugs and heads to her car.

Bella pulls up to my cabin.

"Thanks hun I'll see you later."

"Tonight?" She looks to me pleadingly.

I lean over and kiss her yet again. My hands make their way up her shirt as I place my hands along her breast.

"Have time to come inside?" I whisper in her ear.

She nods and swallows.

I lock the door behind us. I take off her shirt and bra.

"Damn Bella."

I work my tongue along her breast and push her gently on the bed. I feel her fingers going up my skirt.  
"You're a naughty girl." I taunt as I undo her pants.

"Fuck I can smell you." I say yanking them off and tossing them somewhere in the cabin.

"You're beautiful."

"So are you." She smiles as I take off my shirt.

"You're breast are bigger than mine."

"Shh… You're perfect." I say placing them in my mouth again.

She arches back. I work my way down and begin to lick her downstairs. I feel her hands clasp around me and clawing my back.

"Lillith…" She moans as I gently place two fingers inside her.

"God you're so wet."

I watch as she floods my bed with each stroke.

"Bella do you want me to?"

She nods.

"It could hurt and I don't want to."

"I want you to do it. Please."

I swallow and nod as I take my fingers and shove them all the way inside. She winces as I work my way in.

"I'm sorry Bella."

"I'm not." She crashes her lips into mine as I break her hymen.

Her arms immediately go around me as she groans out in pain. Immediately I focus on making her feel better by switching my tongue and fingers amongst her.

"I want to pleasure you as well."

"There will be another time for that now is yours." I wink.

"Perhaps one day we can bring some toys into the picture…"

"Toys?"

"Oh Bella hun you've a lot to learn."

"Apparently." She smiles as I make her cum again.

I lick my fingers clean and help her back up.

"As much as I want to continue this I could go all day and your father awaits. Not to mention you got homework Bella hun."

Bella nods but is fleshed.

"Um Bella?"

"Yes?"

"I'd take a shower before your father makes it home."

She giggles and exits the cabin.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(I don't own crap!)

I run my fingers through her hair as she lies on my chest and we watch The Notebook. I suddenly bite down on my lip as I feel her raise my shirt. She frees my breast from my bra and starts sucking on them. "Bella…" I say arching my back and am instantly wet. I feel her tongue flicking against my nipples as she squeezes them together.

"I love your big tits." She smiles.

I can't help but to smile and push her head back towards them. I feel her fingers work their way up my skirt. I rise up and lift off her shirt and unclasp her bra. Bella crawls over me and I feel her fingers at work.

"Am I doing this right?"

I nod barely able to talk. I feel her tongue going to work as I cover my mouth remind myself her father is downstairs. I flip Bella over on the bed. I rub against her the friction alone getting us both off as our breast are pressed against each other and we kiss the sweet juices off each other's tongues. Thus goes on for a bit longer and I realize she needs to get some sleep for school.

"Bella hun you need your sleep."

"Fuck sleep." She says as I feel her fingers thrusting inside of me.  
I growl out.

"HMMM you vixen you, we still got the weekend baby."

Bella sighs ands pulls her fingers out. I taunt her by licking them clean.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I turn around to see Bella teasing me by fingering herself.

"Damn Bella."

"Look if I make you cum one more time will you go to sleep?"

She nods and I pratacially lose it seeing her cum all over her bed and her fingers.

"Jesus Bella."'

I work my fingers in and out of her as I can't help but to play with myself as well. I make sure we both simultaneously get off before I leave.

"Now you be a good girl and go to sleep."

She nods and I can see I've finally worn her out. I kiss her lips. "I love you Bella."

"Love you too Lil's."

I smile and head back.

I'm still roweled up so I decide to hunt and curve my sexual adrenaline.

Little did I know that after a couple hours in Bella had gotten up to look for me. It wasn't until I sensed her fear and picked up her scent. I'd assumed she wouldn't wake back up. I pick up his scent as well and an alarm sets off and I dash towards the area. I see the dark vampire with his hand around her throat and he's got her lifted with her feet off the guard.

I'm fucking furious I dash after him and yank him by the hair dragging him away from Bella as he releases her.

"My, My what do we have here?" His thick Jamaican accent sounds.

"A pissed off bitch and a dead vampire."

He laughs.

"Such a shame killing something so lovely."

I slam his body into the earth and crash my elbow into his sternum. The vampire shoots out his legs tossing me into the air with a full out gut kick. I come back down like a bottle rocket ready to fuck him up when something else appears through the woods. I don't recognize the scent and my first concern is Bella. Whatever it is grabs me by the hair and drags off with me as I see the vampire go after Bella.

"NO BELLA!" I scream.

I turn towards the massive red, brown wolf and punch him hard as I can in the jaw and dash back after Bella. The vampire has her pinned to the ground I grab him by the collar and toss him off her. I quickly glance her over making sure she's ok.

"LILLITH!" I turn to see the wolf coming towards us I block Bella afraid of it possibly hurting her.

The wolf slams me into the ground and I see the other vampire heading back after Bella.

"GET OFF ME!" I use my knees to toss the giant wolf off and fly at the other vampire I put my hand to his throat and squeeze with all my might. I then wrap the rest of my body around him and watch him start to crackle and break. I take both my hands and snap his neck. Before I can even check on Bella the wolf bites down on my shoulder and starts dragging off with me. I struggle against the pain trying to break free. I grab at his fur gathering as much as I can into my hands I pierce my finger nails into him then flip out from his hold and toss him into a tree. I wrap my arms and legs around the wolf immediately not taking any chances of Bella getting hurt.

However the wolf becomes a boy and I freeze looking to Bella confused as she puts her hand to her mouth.  
"Jacob?"

"Who?"

"Don't hurt him even if he does deserve it!"

"Bella?"

"He's a friend we sort of grew up together."  
"Jesus Bella, you've pretty much hung around death all your life haven't you?"

She sighs.

"Are you alright?" I say looking her over and hate seeing those marks around her throat.

"I'm so sorry Bella."

I run a hand along her cheek and pull her to me kissing her lips thankful she's ok. She wraps her arms around me and leans into my neck.

"No fucking way…"

We both turn to see Jake eyeing us oddly.

"Bella? What the hell? I thought you were with that Edward guy?"

She holds my hand leading me towards Jake.

"Don't get that bitch too close to me."

"Easy Lassie I was only trying to protect her."

He rolls his eyes.

"Yeah ok I see it she's totally hot but come on Bella. You're like Bella. Don't you like shiny fairy like vampire boys?"

I wrinkle my nose.

"What I do or who I like is none of your concern."

"You're something else Bella."

"OH really I am? When were you planning on telling me you morph into a wolf the size of Buick!?"

"It's difficult Bella…"

"Yeah you and Edward both and you wonder?"

Bella rolls her eyes and folds her arms.

"What the hell does Charlie think of this and your friends Bella?"  
A hissing sound escapes my throat and Bella pats my arm gently.

"Once again none of your business and I could care less. I plan to talk to Charlie tomorrow actually."

"That'll be interesting." He looks to me smiling.

"So do you two plan on making any videos? You know to prove your love? Maybe that would give us reason not to kill her."

I pin the mut against a tree.

"What is it with stupid boys like you always thinking we girls do what we do for purely your entertainment?!"

"Jake don't be stupid." Bella warns.

I drop my hold on him but want to smack his head repeatedly into a tree or anything else nearby.

"I see why you like her. At least I think I do."

"Jake you seriously need to get some clothes on." Bella says.

"Why you afraid you might switch teams again?"

Bella and I both laugh cruelly.  
Jake shakes his head.

"Look I'll give you a call later Bella and explain everything. We won't harm you're new love interest even if it is a bit creepy to say the least."

"You're a fucking tool."

Bella laughs. Jake rolls his eyes and shifts back taking off.

"Wow you're friends with that?"

"He's not always like that."

"Hmmm."

"What?"

"He sort of reminded me of Mike Newton from school. Irritating to say the least…"

"Just so you know I'm not leaving you not tonight." I pick her up and we leap into her bedroom.

"I don't want you to ever leave."

I smile but my nerves are still shot from seeing his hand around her throat. I lean in and kiss upon her neck.

"I'm sorry again for that."

"Don't be. I've had worse."

Something dawns on me and I can't help but to feel a bit pissed if I'm correct.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Did you know that vampire?"

"Unfortunately."

"Who was he?"

"Remember the Trio I told you about?"

"Yes."

"Well only one was dead James of course the one you saw before."

I nod and swallow back the harsh memory even more so knowing he was after her.

"So they're all dead now right?"

"Not exactly in fact the worst of them is still out there that's why Laurent came after me was for her."

"Who?"

"Victoria."

"Are you telling me this Edward guy not only broke up with you and left you heartbroken but him and his entire family left you in harm's way? They didn't clean up their dirty mess before they left!"

I can't control how fucking ticked I am. How dare they do that to her! They made her a death bed and fucking left! Left her heartbroken and in danger! If I'd any respect for the Cullen's it was all gone now! ASSHOLES!

"Lillith?"

I know my eyes are black now and I turn away.

"How could they?" I say and caress her.

"I love you so much." I wrap her in my arms.

"Are you ok Lillith?"

"No, no I'm not in fact I'm furious." I find myself kissing her never wanting to let her go.

I just can't fathom what they've done!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Don't own stuff)

Bella lays with her head along my chest and I run my fingers through her hair. I listen to her heartbeat thankful it's still going. She twitches a bit in her sleep and moans out at times she even rubs herself against me. I will never complain on that one. She can do that all day. I look to see it's a cloudy day so I know I can join her at school yet again. I shake her awake. "Bella hun. I got to go get ready for school. I'll see you later." She smiles and nods into her pillow. I make it a point to gently run my fingers along her bare ass before I leave.

I hunt first then get ready. I continue to think about the harm the Cullen's put Bella in. My mind going ninety to nothing on this, I force it out as I head to school. Last thing I want is to upset Bella she's been through enough. We make it through our classes ok but I'm taken back as I watch Bella during P.E I avert my eyes from the rest of class knowing my eyes are black but with lust as I watch her run around the gym. I can no longer control myself I run up beside her and lean in whispering.

"Meet me in the locker room."

She smiles and nods. Bella waits for me to make my way there first. I'd been dying to try out my new toy. But fear I may upset her or make her think less of me. I sigh as I look upon it in my locker. I'd never want to embarrass her but the idea was such a fucking turn on. Bella comes in and I lock the door to the entire locker room behind her.

"Are you up for something new?"

She bites her lower lip and I can smell her turn on.

"I'll take that as a yes."

I take the new toy from my locker and take her hand towards the showers. Once she sees me put it on and what it does her eyes widen. I gently push her against the shower walls and whisper.  
"Now how would you like for me to really fuck you."

I grow fearful at first with her expression.

"Bella?"

Bella flings her arms around my neck and wraps her legs around my waist. I softly giggle.

"You make sure and tell me if I get too carried away. You're much more fragile than I we must keep that in mind."

I guide myself inside her gently. She nibbles on my ear lope and whimpers out in pleasure as I start thrusting against her.

"Oh my god." She moans and I can smell her cumming.

I suck along her breast and continue.

I continue to pleasure her loving the way it feels to have her moaning.

"Your turn." She smiles and slips it off me.

Only with her I lay down knowing I could seriously hurt her if not. We let the water run across us as she glides her body across me. I love watching her breast as she thrust back in forth. It takes all my will not to holler out.

"You ever done this before?" She asks leaning into me.

"Not with a partner." I say honestly.

"Awesome." She says thrusting harder.

The bell rings and I wink as I have her pull out quickly.

"Just play normal." I say and within a flash I got our fun new toy put up and the door is unlocked as the other girls come in.

I hear her giggling as I shower in the stall next to us. I smile on this and soap down.

"You ok hun?" I ask on the ride back.

She nods but I can tell something's on her mind. I can sense she's not mad but it's more like anticipation and she's nervous about something.

"Bella remember I want you to be yourself around me. That includes telling me everything."

She sighs.

"You remember when I said I wanted to be Edward's equal."

I nod but swallow hard on hearing his name. With everything that was going on it was rather a stab in the heart now.

"Yes Bella hun."

"Well he wouldn't do it. And I was wondering if you felt the same way?"

"You mean if I see this the way Edward does?"

She nods and I sense her growing more nervous.

"You want me to turn you Bella?"

"Would you?"

She parks outside her house since it was Friday Charlie wouldn't mind me staying the night. If only he really know what I was doing to his daughter and that's when that part dawned on me.

"Have you told Charlie the truth about us yet? You told Jake that…"

"I am."  
"When?"

"Now that's why I asked you to stay."  
I smile shaking my head now I'm fucking nervous.

"Shit.."

Bella laughs.

"About turning you are you certain this is what you want? I guess what I'm trying to say is if I turn you Bella I'd want you to be my partner for life. Through doing that I can't give you what a human could much less a human man. Such as children…"  
"I already know that!" She snaps.

"Easy Bella, if I'm the one turning you I have to know how you feel and what you think. I'm sorry but I'm not just going to do it and not have you think about the consequences."

"But you would? To be with me?"  
"Bella I'd do anything for you. If that's what you truly wanted with all your heart, then I'd give it to you."

She smiles on this

"The only thing about this is well I don't know how to turn someone."

"I do!" She says.

"Without killing you? That's my biggest fear in all this if something went wrong Bella…"

"It won't I promise."

I can feel it she's made up her mind.

"Lil's I want you to turn me."

"Like now?"

She laughs.

"Not just yet but yes. I just know what this entails I'd be saying goodbye to all my friends and family."

"And you're willing to do that hun?"

"I love you I love my mom and dad too but you Lil's you are what I can't live without. Now come with me so I can tell my dad how I feel about you."

This the most awkward I've ever felt. Bella and I sit on the couch holding hands.

"Dad could you sit down for a moment I want to talk to you about something."

"OK kiddo. Just give me a sec." He makes his way from the kitchen and is sipping on a beer as he sits down.

He looks upon Bella and I oddly as she continues to hold my hand.

"Dad Lil's and I are seeing each other."

"Seeing each other?" He says and starts drinking his beer.

"Yes dad we're well… dad Lillith is my girlfriend."

Charlie spits beer all over his lap and the coffee table. I force myself to refrain from laughing.

"DAD!"

"Please tell me you mean like what's up girl and bff's forever and all that."

"Well were are that too but no dad."

Charlie swallows and looks to me with a certain distain. Ah, fuck ugh.

"I love her dad and she loves me."

"Are you certain this isn't just some sort of phase?"  
"DAD!"

"Just asking wasn't too long ago you were all about boys."

"Dad please… I'm all about Lillith and nothing's stopping that now."

"So you're like 100 percent sure about this?"

Bella nods.

"So what do you want my blessing or a fancy celebration?"

Bella's jaw drops. Charlie sighs.

"Look Bella I'm sorry I just well I'm not sure how to take this."

"What's to take dad? Can't you be happy I've finally found someone? Someone that treats me right loves me for who I am and would do anything for me!"

I swallow but nod Charlie's direction.

"She's right sir I would do anything for Bella."

"Well you can bet sleepovers are now out of the question." Charlie says shaking his head.

"Jesus dad."

"I'm just saying. I've seen enough stuff … well things … well… I know what goes on!"

"Do you know? And just how do you know that?"

Charlie blushes and looks to me.

"Female or not you better not hurt her. Do we have an understanding?"

"Completely Mr. Swan."

"You do realize if you keep this lifestyle Bella she can't give you children?"

"DAD!" Tears start to flow from her eyes.

"We've already discussed all this!"

"Bella hun calm down he's just making sure you know what you're doing and he also has to deal with all this." I remind.

Charlie clears his throat looking to me nodding. Bella covers her face with her hands and starts crying. I can feel it's more about how she thinks I'll react to what Charlie is saying truth is I understand his point and am not mad or embarrassed.

"Perhaps I should go and let you two talk this out. If either of you need me Bella knows where to find me."

Charlie nods and Bella squeezes my hand before I leave. I want to kiss her or hug her but can sense from Charlie that's not the best idea right now. But thankfully he doesn't hate me. He's just confused and not sure how to talk to Bella about this. I can also feel my presence is distracting him.

Bellapov

I wait for her to come by tonight but she hasn't yet I fear my father may have run her off. I pace my room in fear. Finally, she leaps on in through the bedroom window and I crush my lips into hers.

"Easy Bella." She sighs pushing me away gently.

"You got to ease me in at first." She says her eyes black.

I blush.

"Sorry I was just afraid that…"

"He'd run me off?"

She laughs.

She nods still shaking a bit.

"Bella nothing could ever drag me away from you."

"Good."

With the long day and everything else going on we simply hold one another and watch a couple movies. Eventually I fall asleep. What I didn't expect was what I'd wake up too.

I turn feeling the familiar coldness and smile. Without opening my eyes I reach up to kiss her lips. She kisses me passionately but there's something different about it. I open my eyes and shoot off the bed.

"EDWARD!"

**Read and Review leave your love but take your hate with you ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Le' sigh don't own shit)

"What the hell Edward?!" I freak knowing that any minute Lil's will be coming back.

I pace in a panic as he smiles and lays in my bed.

"Get that smile off your face!" I snap.

He rears his head back looking truly surprised.

"What's wrong Bella?"

"You shouldn't be here and I can't believe you tricked me into kissing you! What the hell are you doing here Edward?"

He narrows his eyes his smile fading.

"I had to come back. I'm sorry Bella but I realized what an idiot I was. I know there is no way I can possibly stay away from you Bella. I've come to a decision. I want to turn you I want to marry you, turn you and spend my eternity with you!"

My jaw drops as Lil's is crouched up on the window eyeing us. She looks crushed and yet furious all the same. She grabs at her temples as if shaking something off. She hisses at Edward and he looks to me then to him.

"NO WAY!" He says.

"You and her? What the hell happened while I was gone Bella."

He looks to Lillith and shakes his head.

"STOP IT!" He yells.

She curls her lip and rushes in grabbing him by the collar. Lillith throws him out of my room. I gasp out and run towards the window as she crouches over him. Both look tormented by the other as he reads her thoughts and knows every little detail about us now, Lillith feeling his every emotion and his feelings about me. She pins Edward to a tree by his throat. I know I should be alarmed and react but I don't not until I see he's got her pinned to the ground and his knee into her breast plate.

"EDWARD GET OFF HER!"  
He looks to me confused and hisses at Lillith.

"I MEAN IT EDWARD CULLEN IF YOU HURT HER I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"  
He tilts his head towards me wounded and drops his hold. Lillith smacks her fist into his back forcing his face into the earth.

"Lil's baby please…"

She looks to me then to Edward. She closes her eyes and takes off.

"LILLITH!"

Edward dust himself off and leaps back into my bedroom.

I fold my fist and punch him only to hurt my own hand. He sighs irritably but cups it in his own and kisses upon it.

"Are you alright?"

"NO!" I shove him around.

"You said it would be as if you never existed. But then you come back anyway and with a shitty ass grin like I'm going to suddenly take you back? And over her nonetheless? Can you not see by her mind alone how I feel about her?"

"You're hurting Bella it's only natural after what I did to you that you would want to experiment and I cannot lie she's very attractive. I can understand the appeal and with her being a vampire and all I'm sure that helps add to your feelings. But I know deep down this isn't you Bella. This lifestyle? That vampire? That's not you none of this is."

"What the fuck do you know about my life now Edward?"

"Plenty you forget how much I paid attention."

"PAID ATTENTION EDWARD! You've been gone for quite some time now you can't just waltz in here and tell me that you know more about me than myself or Lil's even!"

"Lil's huh? That's cute. If it weren't for the circumstances I'd be very turned on about know especially on how vivid your friend's imagination is. I never knew you had such an erotic side to you."

"That's because you hardly touched me!"

Edward closes his eyes.

"That's not fair Bella you know…"

"OH SHUT IT! She's a vampire too and she's fucked me in just about every way possible hell just for you to kiss me was a challenge."

"THAT ONLY SHOWS HOW MUCH I LOVED YOU! I DIDN'T WANT TO HURT YOU! OBVIOUSLY SHE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT YOUR LIFE SO MUCH! And on another hand when did you start cussing?"

"There's a lot about me you don't know!"

"Hmmm."

"If she loves you so much how come I am here and she isn't? She just ran off."

"SHUT UP YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HER! AND YOU CERTAINLY CAN'T TALK! LILITH WILL COME BACK YOU DIDN'T!"

"Well I'm here now." He reaches out his arms for me.

"It's too late Edward. Hell just looking at you makes me mad now. I don't feel anything for you but pity on your stupidity, ego and the ability to sound like such a man even as an older vampire!"

"She's controlling you isn't she?"

I laugh.

"What?"

"That has to be it! She's simply using you!"

"OH come on Edward you read her mind yourself!"

Edward rolls his eyes.

"Well I certainly didn't expect this."  
"Tell me Edward what did you expect? That I'd be grateful you returned and I'd die at the mere chance of being with you again?"

"Does she also offer you a life of immortality, love and financial stability?"

"I think you should leave now Edward." I say seeing her in a tree simply watching and waiting.

He sniffs the air and turns towards her. I grab his arm.

"Leave her be! She's done nothing to harm me and you know that."

He laughs and shakes his head looking back to me.

"You should see the thoughts she's got going about me. The things she wants to do to me." He winces and sighs.

"Laurent returned?"

"Yes but he's gone now."

"Victoria's still at large?"

He shakes his head again.

"She's very loud and vivid. She wants me to hurt like you did."

I bite my lower lip.

"Go Edward."

"I'm not leaving not just yet. I will go home you know where to find me if you change your mind. I'm not giving up on you Bella not just yet. This could merely be a phase." He says and disappears.

Lillith enters my room looking lifeless. I say nothing and wrap my arms around her and bury myself into her chest.

"Do you love him still?"

Lillithpov

She smiles and wraps her arms around me tighter.

"You know what's funny?"

"What?"

"Edward never could read me but yet you can what does that tell you?"

My jaw drops as this never occurred to me. Sure I can't read words or pure thoughts but I could sense her feelings. I got where she was going on this and focused. A smile breaks along my face and I kiss upon her lips.

"Do you feel me Lil's?"

"Yes baby I do." I say with the knot upon my throat.

"There is only one I love and will ever love. He could promise me everything and the world. You could take back wanting to turn me and I'd still choose you."

I gently push her upon the bed. She wraps her arms and legs about me. But I turn sensing the bastard and see him watching us.

"Bella baby I'm sorry I'll be back ok."  
"What's wrong?"

"Nothing you need to worry about I'll take care of it."

I chase him throughout the woods.

"Just let her go whatever it is you're doing to make Bella feel the way she does release her! It isn't fair to her!" He yells.

"You mean actually treating her right and giving her what she needs?!"

"I doubt that seriously."

"You know Edward it's amazing. Truly it is see you're a dick yet I'm the one that fucked her."

Ok yes I'd a moment of immature low blows but this Eddie guy was pissing me off. He hisses out and crashes into me we fling down our bodies busting through branches. I flip him underneath me just before we hit the ground and bury his face and shoulders into the earth. I shake him causing his head to hit repeatedly.

I close my eyes as I feel what's coming off him. It distracts me long enough for him to hit me in the face.  
"GOD YOU'RE SO NAIVE!"

"I'm naive? You honestly think these feelings are permanent that she truly will love you forever?"

"I don't think I know. Sorry you can't say the same. Now fuck off and quit acting like a perv watching her every fucking move! It's over MOVE ON."

"You're wrong it's not!"

He wraps his arms and legs around me as another vampire with blonde shoulder length hair joins him. "Help me out will you Jasper?"

"What the hell are you doing Edward?"

"She's got Bella all kinds of fucked up. I'll explain later for now we need to get this girl out of the picture for a bit let's see how Bella's mind clear's after word.

I squirm out of Edward's arms as Jasper wraps himself around me. I gasp out in pain feeling that this one is even stronger than Edward.

"What the hell are we going to do with her?"

"We'll figure that out in a moment for now let's just get her there before Carlisle arrives."

"YOU SICK BASTARD WHAT THE HELL! YOU BETTER NOT EVEN TOUCH HER!"

"I will if she wants me to. I might even turn her if she so asks."

"This was the sweet Edward she talked about? The fuck you are!"

Edward smiles.

"I'm not going to hurt either of you just giving her some breathing room so she can clear her head. She can't do that with you around."

"And you're the mind reader. You must suck at it."

Edward puts his hand around my throat and starts squeezing.

"Easy Edward gees." Jasper says yanking me back out of his hold.

"Hurry Bella's coming I can smell her." Edward says as Jasper takes off running with me.

The entire time I struggle to break free as he comes up to a big white house with lots of windows. He opens the door and tosses me inside. I leap back up on my feet and start back at the door. Jasper rolls his eyes and slams me back down clotheslining me.

"Who's that?" Some blonde haired girl asks.

"Some other vampire Edward wanted me to contain for a while."

"Why?"

"Not quite sure yet wanna help me lock her in the safe room?"

"Um?" She looks to me.

"Why doesn't he just kill her."

"Look are you going to keep asking a bunch of questions I don't know or help me! This one's got some mean fight to her."

They work together and toss me into a room and I hear them lock it. Immediately I start trying to break out. Suddenly I feel panic and fear but I know it's not me. I growl out and start yelling on top of my lungs banging on the door. I barely make a dent in it and I can tell this room is meant for mere vampire containment.

"Bella…" I say dropping to my knees.

"I'm GOING TO KILL YOU EDWARD CULLEN!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(Don't own shit pity me)

Bellapov

"WHERE IS SHE?"

"Relax she's fine. She's safe."

"Edward Masen Cullen have you lost your mind?! AND GET YOUR CREEPY HANDS OFF ME?!"

"Creepy? Since when? You used to beg for me to touch you hell you'd get mad if I didn't!"

"Keyword used to and another thing yes I use to have to BEG! I don't have to beg anymore. She gives me what I want."

"You're so stupid Bella."

My jaw drops.

"What did you just say to me?"

"You know damn well what I said Bella! All of this it's so not like you! Since when do you not want me?"

Something I never thought I'd do happens and I slap Edward Cullen hard as I can.

"FUCK!" I grab at my hand.

He rolls his eyes and grabs my hand looking it over.

I yank it back.

"Don't worry once her influence is gone you'll remember how we feel about each other."

"Influence what influence? You know vampire abilities don't work on me."

"They do with her. She can sense your emotions I've read that myself. That's why I truly believe she's also using some other ability to make you believe you truly love her. This just isn't you Bella. Now we wait and soon you'll see. I'll prove to you that this just isn't so then we'll release her and you can tell her your true feelings."

"OMG Edward you're so nauseating how did I never notice this before?! You really are a horse's ass!"

"You're still blinded Bella you don't really mean that."

I get up and put on my jacket.

"Where you going?"

"To find Lillith!"

"No you're not you're staying right here and you're going to trust me on this. She is fine!"

"I HATE YOU SO FUCKING MUCH RIGHT NOW!"

"You also don't mean that!"

Something else dawns on me and I dash out of the room.

"Dad?"

With all of the yelling and ruckus shouldn't he have come up to check on me?

"Dad…" I make my way downstairs seeing as how he's not in the bedroom.

"DAD!" I shake him as he's lying face down on the kitchen table while still sitting in the chair.

"He's ok Bella he's just a little knocked out."

"What did you do Edward?"

"Easy I just put a little something in his beer."

"OMG! GET OUT NOW! LEAVE EDWARD!"  
"Come now Bella he'll wake up after a while."  
"You got issues! Don't you ever touch my dad again!"

"I didn't touch him I simply gave him something to help him sleep."

"You poisoned him!"

Edward laughs.

"Poisoning him would mean I was trying to kill him or did."

Edward takes my hand.

"Come now let's watch a movie or something get your mind off everything."

I shake my head in disbelief. I literally think Edward Cullen has lost his fucking mind. He takes my hand leading me towards my room.

"Just like old times." He smiles and grabs "Romeo and Juliet."

"This isn't happening Edward. You should leave. If you know what's best for you. You will release Lillith as well."

"Just lay down." He half laughs shaking his head irritably.

"No!"

"LAY DOWN!"

My jaw drops as he picks me up and flings me onto the bed.

"Edward! STOP IT YOU'RE HURTING ME!"

"Bella…" He sighs and presses himself further against me.

"Tell me you want me. Tell me and I'll take you right here. I'll make love to you. I'll do anything you want me to do."

His hands run along my waist and up my blouse. I shove his hands off me.

"LEAVE!"

"No!"

"I think she asked you to leave."

We both turn to see my dad with a shot gun aiming right for Edward.

"One stupid move and I won't hesitate. Get out of my house!"

Edward looks to my dad then to me he shakes his head and leaps out of my window. My dad rushes over and shuts and locks my window.

"Are you ok hun?"

I nod but can't help but to start crying.

"Seems there's more to that boy that I never knew." He says looking out of the window.

"That jump should have broken his legs and he took off like a bolt of lightning. Something you're not telling me Bella?"

I can tell he's still messed up from whatever Edward gave him as he stumbles around.

"Are you ok dad?"

"Am I ok? Bella hun you were the one that…" My dad closes his eyes and I can see the anger written all over him.

"I'm going to talk to Carlisle! This will not be happening again!"

"Dad please you must be careful."

"Don't worry Bella I'm taking my gun."

"No dad you don't understand. What you just saw Edward do well he's not the only one."

My dad sighs.

"So what exactly am I getting myself into?"

I tell him of the Cullen's what they are capable of and lastly because I've no one else to turn to I tell him what he's done to Lillith.

"He what?"

"Yes dad he took her once he learned of us he just took her I don't know where though. But he said it was until I learned of my true feelings."

"I might not understand your choice of lifestyle Bella but even I know what he's doing is completely wrong. No one has the right to tell you who to love or how to feel. Only you have that right. I will get Lillith back and if I'm being honest with myself as well I rather like your girlfriend far better than I ever did Edward."

"But dad it's too dangerous. You could get hurt."

"Not unless the Cullen's want to expose themselves if they know what's best they won't harm me or Lillith. They will release her and Edward will leave you alone. I have means they might not think about. Don't worry Bella I'm actually quite clever when I want to be."

Lillithpov

I try my hardest to continue to break out. The overwhelming emotions coming off of Bella are flooring me. Not to mention I can feel others around me other's I don't yet know. I can sense there are others in this house besides the two that threw me in here. I try hollering out on top of my lungs again. I beat my hands along the walls.

This goes on for what seems like forever. Until the doors finally open. A tall blonde haired man enters the room.

"You must be Lillith McCloud. I am Carlisle Cullen." I see Charlie peeking his head in and I look around alarmed for Bella.

"She's not with me." Charlie says as if reading me.

"I've come just for you. I know everything."

Carlisle sighs.

"This isn't like my son. I'm not sure what's come over him and I'm very sorry about all this."

"Are you?"

Carlisle looks to me curious. I see Charlie holding up a shotgun and waving me over towards him.

"Are you also sorry that he and your entire family left Bella in harm's way after you left?"

Carlisle lifts a brow.

"Pardon?"

"You left those other two vampires alive. You left her to die and your son left her with a broken heart. Yet even now he proves what a low life scum he is."

I hear Edward laughing. I look up to Charlie and rush out protectively. Edward leans against the wall eyeing me.

"Scum huh?"

I nod.

"Enough Edward they are going home now."

"Funny that's the only thing you focus on. The scum part, the part that should have stood out to you most was that you left her in harm's way. You really are something."

Edward slams me into a wall with his hands around my neck.

"CARLISLE!" Charlie yells.

Carlisle and another vampire rip Edward off of me. I look upon them and see a bulky dark haired boy. The other Cullen's enter the room. The two from before then a petite fairy like girl. She's what strikes me the most. She's so sad and broken. Her emotions stand out just as much as Edwards. I can feel how much she cares about Bella. Our eyes lock momentarily and she nods but closes her eyes and takes Edwards hand. I force myself out of it.

Carlisle and another brunette woman lead Charlie and I out.

"This is Esme my wife."

She smiles upon me but I can feel it's forced. She doesn't care for me too much. Carlisle however his feelings are that of great confusion and he worries for his son greatly. Charlie and Carlisle shake hands. But Charlie's anger is great and part of it directed at the Cullen's the rest at Edward. Charlie opens the door to his truck for me.

I get inside with great difficulty as I wanted nothing more than to end Edward Cullen. I stare Edward down as the girl continues to have hold of his hand. Charlie starts the truck and exits their drive. He clears his throat.

"So you're alright?"

"Yes sir thank you."

"He hurt you?"

"Not really. Is Bella ok?"

"She's fine." He shakes his head and I feel a particular emotion that sets me off as well.

"What did he do?" I snap.

He sighs.

"I got there before he could."

I cover my mouth and close my eyes.

"She's ok." He says as if trying to assure himself as well.

"So vampire huh?" Charlie says not looking to me and keeping his eyes on the road.

"Not by choice sir."

He sighs on this.

"How'd it happen?"

"I don't really remember it's always felt as if I was simply thrown into this world. I've no real memory of my life before I mean I have some recollection but only about little things anything else is a blur."

"You ever killed people?"

"Does a vampire count?"

He half laughs.

"I suppose not if he had it coming."

"He was trying to kill Bella because that ass of an ex didn't take care of his dirty work before he left."

I cover my mouth realizing what I just said and to Bella's father nonetheless. I watch as his hands grip the wheel.

"The more I hear about Edward Cullen the more I hate the little son of a bitch." Charlie says with such distain it makes me thankful I'm not on his shit list.

"Thank you for protecting her."  
I nod and swallow not sure what to say.

"I must ask however. Do you really have some sort of control over Bella making her feel the way she does for you?"

"No sir I assure you I've no such abilities all I am capable of is empathy."

"Empathy? How does that work?"

"Well for instance right now I can sense everything you're feeling. How it works is I feel what you're feeling and am capable of understanding. The bad thing is I've had to learn when to cut it off and on as even the worst of souls have been able to make me pity them and understand even the coldest of intentions."

I see Charlie's grave appearance.

"That sounds terrible. Bad enough dealing with your own feelings but everyone else's? Must be a burden."  
"At times but at others it can be nice to feel those that are good natured. Especially if you spent as many years alone as I have."

"Young body old soul? No wonder you two get along and mesh. I always thought my daughter was a bit old souled herself."

I take this as a great compliment coming from Charlie that is. I smile a bit and nod. He pulls into the drive and I see Bella run out of the house. I rush out of the truck and wrap her in my arms.

"Are you ok?" I check her over.

"Yes I'm fine." But I notice she's breathing rather hard and feel she's in pain.

"Bella tell me the truth."

She swallows.

"I'm fine. Just glad you're back."

I tilt my head knowing this isn't all true. Her emotions are bouncing off the walls and I can feel her physically hurting. I know I will have to trick her into seeing what bruises lie amongst her body. Edward had hurt her. More than Charlie knew.

"Do you need to go to the doctor?" I whisper.

"Don't be silly I'm fine."

She reaches up and kisses my cheek. But as she does this I see the hand marks on her waist. I reach over and lift her shirt a little.

"That bastard did this!"

"Lil's please baby I'm ok."

"No you're not he put his hands on you!"

Charlie hurries over and sees the marks.

"Why didn't you tell me he'd really hurt you Bella? I didn't know he did this!"

I twirl her around and look upon her back as well.

"Jesus." My knees feel as though they are about to give out.

"I'm going to kill the little shit."

"You're not alone." Charlie looks desperate and looks around. He shakes his head.

"Lillith you stay here with Bella please. I'll be back." Charlie gets in his squad car and speeds off.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(Don't own anything) **Edward lovers beware he's not such a good guy in this story… (I actually really like Edward at times that is so don't kill me it's just a story ;) ) R&R SEND ME LOVE Thanks!**

I help Bella upstairs to her room. Slowly I help her to the bed and begin to undress her seeing how bad the damage truly is.

"Bella…" I cover my mouth seeing they are already turning slightly blue knowing they will be ten times worse tomorrow.

I run my cold hands along each mark.

"I'm so sorry."

I check to make sure no ribs are cracked or anything else for that matter but thankfully nothing is. She winces as I raise her back up and place her robe on. Carefully I lay her back down. Everything in me lashes out on the inside. Gently I put my arm around her and hold her hoping she'll fall asleep soon but instead she starts to cry. Bella sorely makes her way onto my chest. I run my fingers through her hair and kiss upon her every once in a while. Eventually Bella crawls completely on top of me and buries her head next to my neck and shoulder.

"Hold me Lil's please hold me."

I try to talk but can't the emotions are too much. Cautiously, I wrap my arms about her and make an embracing motion up and down her back. I let her cry it out she falls asleep this way but I don't dare move. I continue to hold her though my thirst is great. I swallow letting the burn continue. I begin to worry about Charlie as I look upon the clock in Bella's room and see that two hours have now passed. Finally, I hear him pull up and relax. I roll Bella over easy as I possibly can and tuck her in.

I greet Charlie outside.

"How is she?"

"She's asleep now."  
"Thank you."

I nod.

"So where'd you go?"

"Had a nice long talk with Carlisle, I let him know that if Edward ever hurts Bella again you and I will kill him and expose the rest of the Cullen's."

My jaw drops but in surprise on the backbone this man has. I nod in agreement and respect.

"Goodnight Mr. Swan."

"Call me Charlie and goodnight Lillith."

"Bella baby aren't you still sore?"

"Not so much now." She says sitting in my lap as we sit on a picnic blanket out by my cabin.

"You're a crazy girl you know that."

She kisses my lips.

"Yes I am."

"Hmmm." I moan into her as she sways her hips against me.

"We can't do this right now you need to heal still."

She unbuttons her shirt exposing herself to me and clearly no bra today. I smile and shake my head. Bella presses her perfect breast against my lips. I find myself lost within them as I lick and suck upon them. I lay her down and continue.

"I need you." She pleads arching her back.

I smell her desire and lick upon her torso and give her tiny kisses amongst it. I feel one of her hands go to the back of my head as I take off her pants. I put my tongue to work giving her long deserved pleasure as I switch between my tongue and fingers.

"Make me cum." She pleads and I smile.

"Ask and you shall receive."

I finger her until her legs quiver then I lick up her sweet juices.

"Stop." I look up and see her smiling her hair sexy and wild.

She lifts up my shirt and I begin to feel her warm tongue against my nipples. Bella's hand works its way under my skirt and I feel her pulling my panties to the side.

Before I can even holler out someone grabs Bella by the back of the hair and tosses her aside. I see Edward standing before me as I go to check on Bella he leaps upon me and looking upon my entire body. He then looks to Bella and shakes his head as she's crying and crawling towards me. I hold out a hand motioning for her to stay out of fear of her getting hurt even worse than she is already. I can smell the blood coming off her. He begins to punch me in the face repeatedly. His eyes black as coal. I feel nothing but hate, jealous and rage coming from him. No longer do I feel the love that use to come off him towards Bella. It's all mere jealousy now he wants me dead. Then he wants to turn Bella to make her his mate but more so to make her see what he's gone through. He wants her to feel the pain he's felt. To make her feel the torturous life of a vampire that's lived as long as he has.

"STOP THAT!" He roars at me.

"NO EDWARD PLEASE PLEASE I'LL DO ANYTHING JUST DON'T HURT HER!"

I flip him over and put my knee into his sternum as hard as I can his body crackles. I put both my hands to his face using all my weight and power. I quickly go to bite down on his throat knowing I have the kill switch now. I hear Bella begin to cry harder and I know she's watching me I look into Edward's cold eyes knowing this isn't the same vampire she once loved. I make the mistake of looking to her wondering if I'm making the right choice in killing him. That's when he overpowers me and pins me against my cabin he grabs a lock of my hair and starts the twisting motion of my neck.

Bella screams in such a way and I know I'm dead as I glance upon her.

"TURN ME! TURN ME! I'M YOURS EDWARD BUT ONLY IF YOU LET HER GO! YOU HAVE TO LET HER GO!"  
Edward smiles and let's go. Within seconds he's got Bella pinned to the ground baring his teeth upon her neck. I dash after him and knock him off her. He shakes his head and reaches for her he takes her hand the very one that the one she called James bit upon before I can stop him he bites down. I holler out and jump up grabbing him around the waist and toss him as far into the woods as I can. Bella's back arches and she looks to me wide eyed.

"Lil's spread it!" She pleads.

"Hurry spread it!"

"How?" I panic.

"Just start biting spread the venom."

"NN.. NOW!" She forces out.

The pain she's feeling is tremendous and it handicaps me as I focus on what she's asking me but I know I don't have long. I begin the process and bite down her arms and legs hoping I'm doing this right. Bella's eyes close and still I feel the terrific pain coursing through her.

Someone yanks me off her.

"See!" Edward points to Bella and I turn to see who has a hold of me.

"Carlisle?"

"I want her taken to the Volturi!" He demands pointing to me.

I try to yank out from Carlisle's hold.

"What are you doing? Let me go I'm not the enemy here!"

He sighs but his grip gets tighter.

"She should be punished for what she's done."

"Maybe we should wait until Alice gets back and see what she says."

"FINE I'll take her myself!" He tries to grab me but Carlisle places me behind him.

"No son. I'm sorry but no."

"HELP HER!"I yell to Carlisle as Edward picks her up.

"She's mine! I will take care of her! You had your chance look what you did!"

"She belongs to no one!" I yell.

Carlisle looks at me in such a way and nods.  
"Give her to me Edward." Carlisle holds out his hands.

"I will take care of her. Let Bella decide her fate." Carlisle says taking her from Edward's hands.

"Lillith please join us as a guest."

"CARLISLE!" Edward snaps.

"I think we all should just stick together and wait until Bella wakes."

I pace the Cullen's living room eyeing the room that Carlisle has placed Bella. Edward doesn't take his eyes off me.

"Lillith this is Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, my wife Esme and Alice my other daughter is currently out of town she should be back soon."

I nod nervously knowing I'm on enemy territory and they could all rip me to shreds if they so desired. In which Edward wants nothing but that at the moment.

"STOP THAT!" He randomly says as I stop pacing and he looks upon me folding his arms.

"What?"  
"That irritating pacing and you forcing those fake thoughts so I'll read them!"

"Fake thoughts?" I rear my head back.

"You know very well what I mean!"

I raise a brow amused by his lack of humility. The blond one they called Jasper places a hand upon my shoulder and walked me towards the couch and sat me down. He sits beside me and I feel myself starting to relax and calm down. I look to him confused once Edward turns his head he puts his index finger to his lips and winks.

After a few moments Edward breaks into laughter turning towards me.

"Yeah that'll happen."

I narrow my eyes and rewind what I was just thinking to see what he's referring to. It was about the conversation between Charlie and I, about how if Edward hurt Bella again we'd both kill him. I smile and shrug. "Charlie is a mere human and you're well you're nothing." He sneers. "Tell me Lillith just how do you think this will all play out? There are 7 of us and one of you. You're fucking pathetic you're all alone and you'll die alone it's what you deserve."

"Enough Edward." Jasper says.

"Actually he's right. This whole thing is nonsense. Bella always wanted to be with Edward and one of us. Now all the sudden she's dropped everything and for you? What do you have to her that Edward doesn't? You're like the worst example of a vampire I've ever seen." The blonde bitch Barbie says her peace and Edward laughs.  
"She's all alone in a crappy cabin with nothing not even a car to get around in. You think Bella honestly wants to spend her afterlife like that?"

"You both underestimate me and Bella for that matter. What makes you both believe that Bella is all about material possessions? To be honest as a vampire shouldn't that be the least of your concerns? Yeah I get it nice house, you each have your own up to date brand new car and designer clothes. You have means necessary to anything you want. That's great I'm happy for you all. But Bella and I have more than all this put together more than your riches, fancy cars, even more than this pathetic excuse for what you all call a family. Its funny when I first heard about you all I was anxious to meet you all I was truly intrigued but through meeting Edward I've found nothing but distaste and shame. You all show that no matter what he does to Bella or what a lowlife he truly is or can be that you all have his back and will do whatever it takes to make the little spoiled shit happy. Even if that means you sink down to his level in order to do that. Tell me is there a single one of you that truly care about that girl in there. Is there a single one of you going through this pain with her? Even as I sit here and listen to you bicker and show what an ungrateful piece of shit you truly are I feel everything she's feeling. She wants to die, Bella's entire body feels to be on fire and so does mine everything she goes through so do I. I've been dealing with your crap and still I continue to stay by her side even if I'm not allowed to be in the room with her. Another thing she knows she will wake soon but it's not your name she thinks of. You've not crossed her mind even once.

"You're the mind reader now?"

"I don't have to read minds. I know what each person feels in this room. It's like flashes of emotions being sent through me sometimes in pictures more but more so in just feelings alone."

He smiles shaking his head.

"You're so confident that you honestly believe that when Bella wakes, that she will indeed pick you and that you will both begin your lives together. You will both send me to the Volturi to be punished… Whoever they are… I only see pictures of cloaks are all I can make out. Meanwhile you believe in your brother and feel I've also some ability making Bella feel the way she does." I point to Rosalie.

"You're actually bored by all this and just wish Bella would wake up soon and make a decision." I point to Emmett.

"You're worried about Alice, Bella and oddly enough myself. You're feeling ashamed, sad and confused." I point to Jasper

"You." I stand and look to Carlisle as he's leaning against the doorframe to Bella's room.

"You…" I close my mouth looking into his painful eyes as he looks upon me.  
"Well what does he feel Lillith since you seem to know my family so much better than I?"

I sigh and lower my head.

"Nothing…" I lie and turn back around I then look to Esme.

"You hate me and blame me for tearing your family apart."

Esme's feelings send me to my knees.

"She'd be right. You are!" Edward snaps.

"What have you done Edward?" We all turn to see the tiny framed girl at the door.

She makes her way towards me and puts her tiny hands around my arm helping me up.

"I'm Alice." She hugs me catching me off guard.

"Sorry I'm late." She looks back to her brother and shakes her head.

He scowls and leaps after her. Jasper flies off the couch and slams Edward into the wall.

Alice slowly makes her way towards Edward as Jasper holds him back.

"It's done Edward. There is nothing you can do about it."

"That's not true!"

"The path hasn't and will not change. It's set in stone you will see."

"BULLSHIT!" He yells and breaks out of Jaspers hold then takes me across their glass coffee table.

Esme rushes to Edward's side and Carlisle to mine. Edward's jaw drops at this.

"You're fucking kidding me!"

Carlisle sighs and puts a hand to my shoulder.

"YOU!" He points to me his eyes dark.

"Look at what you've done!" He yells.

"He's right. You should leave." Esme says.

"She's not leaving." Carlisle defends.

"She doesn't belong here look at what she's doing to us all."

Carlisle looks to Edward.

"Are you sure this is all Lillith's doing son?"

"Carlisle!" Esme pleads.

"We all at one time said we thought of Bella as family. That would mean that you and I Esme think of her like our own. If that's the case… Who are we to tell someone that we think of as our own daughter who to love or what to feel? She can no more control what she feels for Lillith than Lillith can for her and I for you or Jasper for Alice or Emmett for Rosalie! We all stood here in this very house and told that girl in there that she was already family to us!"

"That was when she was with our brother!" Rosalie snaps.

Carlisle closes his eyes and shakes his head.

"So Bella isn't with Edward… Not anymore… So that means we give up on her and turn our backs because she no longer loves him but another? From what I've seen this young lady has a heart of gold and truly loves Bella. She seeks to protect her and wants her eternity to be with her. She did not claim Bella to her own but Edward did. Lillith believes Bella to have a say in her own life she believes Bella to have her own free will and desires. My son I'm ashamed to say did not. He stated very boldly that Bella was his that he had ownership to her. Lillith said no such thing. Thus only proved to me who truly cares for her and who has Bella in their best of interest. Bella will wake soon and it will be up to her. None of us have a say not even Edward or Lillith. She may choose one or the other or neither. I'm sorry son but I stand by Lillith on this one. You have shamed us all and most of all you shamed the one person you'd always swore you'd never hurt and that was Bella Swan. Charlie came to me and told me everything. I've never been so ashamed. Even when you went on your rebellion many years ago nothing I thought nothing could shame me about you. But you laid your hands on an innocent girl one I do think of as family and I always will think of Bella as a daughter.

For once I feel Edward's shame, humility, yet unfortunately he's got too much hate and rage. The Edward Bella told me about no longer exist. Carlisle's words had hurt him but what little he felt of the pain it quickly turned to rage and he now hated his own father. I could no longer take the emotions of not only myself but Bella's screaming pain of agony and the entire Cullen coven. It was like hell of the mind and it weakened me greatly.

"I'm sorry. I…" I lean over and work my way along the walls of the Cullen's house trying to get to the door. I felt as though I was suffocating.

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE!" Edward yells.

I don't even look back I open the door and Jasper rushes to my side.

"Might I be of assistance?"

He picks me up and lifts off the ground a touch as we land back in the woods.

"I just needed to breathe."

"Ah but we don't breathe." He says as I gather myself.

"Sure didn't feel that way in there."

"Easy now…" He says as I stumble around like I'm drunk.

"What was all that?" I shake my head and grab at my temples.

"You've been alone for quite some time. You're not accustomed to the feelings of others at least not to that degree and not under those circumstances. I can only imagine how much of a burden that is."

I lean against a tree closing my eyes.

"There you are…" I open my eyes and see Alice standing before me. Jasper's got a smirk about his face.

"Alice…" I say feeling awkward.

"It will all play out you shall see." She smiles.

"Come now let's hunt you will need your energy. Bella will need you when she wakes."

"But…" I say feeling confused.

"My Alice knows things and I trust in her completely. Wherever my lady goes I go if she chooses to stand by your side rather than our own brother I know it's because she sees something no one else can."

I swallow on this and fear Esme truly is correct. What would have happened if I was never in the picture? Have I honestly broken this family apart and turned Edward into a demonic version of himself?

"Jasper…" Alice says and for the first time ever as a vampire I honestly feel as though I'm literally about to faint. "She's got a heart of gold her concern goes more towards Bella and us as a family rather than herself." Jasper's influence starts coursing through me yet again. Suddenly I feel the desire to hunt and my knees no longer tremble the nausea is gone as well.

"Thank you Jasper!" She says pecking him on the cheek.

"Um yeah whatever it is you just did thank you."

"Don't mention it…" He says as we begin to stalk our prey.

I feed to my dead hearts content and head back anxious to check on Bella. I've not a clue how long these things take. Though the fear lingers within of the possibility that she will not wake, but I can't think that or it'd literally kill me. The rest of the night in the Cullen house is quiet we all sit about every once in a while I'll detect something coming off Edward towards me but he keeps his mouth closed and arms folded as he doesn't leave the area he's in.

A few more hours go by and it's now the second day. Edward's upper lip curls up as he snaps at me. "It takes three days you fucking idiot let it go!" I go to say something but don't. The other Cullen's look to us but say nothing. At least my question is answered and I can calm down a bit but I still hate the son of a dickwad.

I hunt with Alice and Jasper once more before the day is over and grow more and more anxious.

"I can't take you're shit anymore turn it off!" Edward snaps pacing the room now.

"What my brain? Idiot…"

"FUCK YOU!"

"No thanks I have way better."

He hisses out getting my meaning and slams the door exiting the house. He returns a couple hours later and I can tell he's hunted. Edward doesn't even look me in the eyes as he enters. He goes back to his usual spot. Esme puts her arm around his shoulder. Titty baby. I find myself thinking and know he picked up on this as he shakes his head irritably. I can't help but to giggle a bit.

We all turn to a knock at the door. Carlisle looks to it cautiously as well all recognize the smell.

"Charlie…" I say and swallow.

He looks to his son then to me.

"Lillith won't you join me outside with Charlie?"

I nod and head that way.


End file.
